gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Murdoc's Answerphone Message
' Murdoc's Answerphone Message' is a drunken audio message left by Murdoc on the answerphone of Ceri Levy, the director of the Gorillaz documentary Bananaz. The message was released by Levy himself on the Bananaz official blog, as part of a feud the was transpiring between the two at the timehttps://gorillaz-news.livejournal.com/253875.html. In the message Murdoc informs Levy that he had created an anti-Bananaz Facebook page to protest the film, and that if enough people joined he had intentions to present it to the British Film Institute as a means of getting the documentary banned. Trascript You have one new message. Message received at 3:40 AM. BEEP Murdoc: [Coughing] Ceri? Ceri? Ceri? Ceri!? Ceri!? Ceri! Ceri! Ceri! Ceri! Ceri, pick up the phone, it’s me Murdoc, man. Ceri! Oh, sod it. If you’ve, if you’ve not got it… eh, i-if you’re not gonna pick up the phone, I’m gonna pick, I’m gonna piss, piss up it? Piss up the phone. I, listen, I’m gonna send you a little message since your inbox , y’know? [Coughing] Excuse me. I-I just wanted to say, this Bananaz film is just, I mean, you know, how!? I mean why, why on Earth did you film Damon and, and Jeremy Hewlett, y’know? Wha- we- why did you, I mean, I mean it’s just beyond me, okay? Really, you know, it’s not, it’s not real. Not-not those two. A-a-all the corro-corroborators, you know, that you filmed there, with Booty… Booty… Booty the Soul, the De La Cherries… it’s, it’s all nonsense. I should have set fire to you when I first saw you. [Coughing] Oh, sorry. Baaah. Anyway, look, just stop talking a second. Just, no, [coughing] listen, listen. That, I, Ceri, listen to me. I’ve set up this great new Facebook group, right? It’s called: “Stop This Stupid Crap Bananaz Film It’s Rubbish and Full of Lies and It’s Not the Actual Gorillaz Anyway and Ceri’s Just a Tosser. Let’s Make This Film Go Away Forever I Hate It.” What, what, what it is, right, this, this Facebook group, right, is like an online petition to get your rubbish documentary banned for good. And you should sign it, mate! Yeah? Hey!? Do yourself a favor, Ceri. But, ahem, the reason why I’m doing all this is just, yeah, I mean totally it’s just, I just… the reason is I actually don’t like your film. I don’t want, I want it to stop. I want it to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I-i-i-if I can get enough people to sign it I-I’m gonna bring it, bring it to the British Film-sssstitute. I’m going to get signed and I’m going to take it to the British Film-st-st-stitute. See, if I can get all of your work shredded and burnt. Incinerated. Vamoosed. [Coughing] What!? Well why would I want to buy a camel? That’s ridiculous! [Coughing] Excuse me, Ceri. So, y’know, ten out of ten for effort, right? You know? But, I think it’s just a big load of toss. Excuse my French. Anyhow, it appears to be getting dark now. Everything’s… everything’s going all blurry now. I hope you understand the gravity of what you’ve taken on here, Cliff… Ceri. Ceri? Are you- are you there? It… who is this? I-I’ll see you in the porter cabin. Tough apart. References Category:Murdoc Niccals Category:Transcripts Category:Phase 2 Category:Bananaz